Return to Wuthering Heights
by D0ll
Summary: A new, ordinary kid moves to and stumbles upon an old legend and old families doomed of trajic love and fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the Author**: I read some stories on here where Wuthering Heights and the characters were brought into modern times. This is alittle different. I found a story were Wutering Heights was given a sequel (by the same title if you're interested), so what happened to Haerton and Cathy was explained. I thought this was pretty interesting. Then I thought what if Heathcliff's (in the sequel he had a son with a woman after he ran away from Cathy and the son and mother traveled to Wuthering Heights after his death) and the Earnshaw's descendants all the way down to the present time (I didn't includes the Linton's because lets face it, their pretty weak, thei family wouldn't make it all the way to now, lol). I thought this in some ways was more interesting then just remaking the original characters for the modern times. So read and enjoy, I hope, haha.

I was born a city boy. But after a series of bad investments by my father he thought it best to leave London entirely and buy a farm area.

"So dad," I said looking out of the window "this farm, what's it called?"

"Its a grange, per se and its called Thrushcross."

"Thrushcross?" I asked.

"Grange."

I nodded my head and looked out, many times I find myself day-dreaming. It was written on many of my reports. I used to go to a christian academy where all of the kids were rich. I wondered what they would think when they found my country-side get away wasn't really for a vacation but permanent.

They certaintly don't go to places like this for fun I thought looking at the horizon. City boys like me never saw this much nature, harsh at that. It overwhemled me. It was dreary yet beautiful, it looked unforgiving and the air was chill and thick with fog.

"These, I believe, are called moors." My dad told me, I nodded and continued looking out.

I can't believe I'm stuck here.

The streets before this were cobbeled, the houses quaint and old. The grass was coarse and heather there were thin tracks.

Even with my dad there I never felt so alone. In the city there's always people and this was complete isolation.

When we got out of the taxi I realized the road didn't lead nowhere. I was thinking about this when a harsh wind blew me by surprise.

My dad laughed picked up his hat off the ground and said, "We have to walk the rest of the way," with another chuckle, in which I returned a glare...

We stood ontop of the moors with triumphant in our eyes after a long while. And slowly walked back, trying to regain our breath to the house.

It was hard to even tell if anybody lived there. I didn't know why anybody would want to, but then I remembered my dad saying how it had been in the family for generations and there was sentimental purposes and not just income. Which also explains its very old appearance. The firs and thorns were slanted away from the wind at the house. But the house looked solid and I knew it was, because the winds hadn't blown it away yet. The windows were tiny and it was made from dark wood. I knew it was very old because not just the appearance but also because there wasn't no doorbell, there was this big latch thing my dad took and knocked with.

Finally a man came and next to him my dad looked slight and inferior. He stood there staring for awhile but then smiled and I thought the stern look fit him more. He welcomed us in with a hearty laugh, like everything else on him. His eyes were deep brown his hair was thick black and curly, his skin was smooth but had a worker's tan. He wore simple clothes but they were clean, crisp white shirt rolled up over his forearms, clean trousers, and boots.

He showed us around the house and talked mostly with my father making jokes and small talk he only reffered to me once saying I looked "like a smart young lad."

There was a kitchen, parlour, living room and a few bedrooms. The house looked too big to only take care of a few people and I saw that some rooms indeed looked like they hadn't been lived in in awhile.

The furnishing all looked homely and I wondered why they hadn't packed yet I thought we were to live here.

He finally took us out to the stables where I saw more animals walking about in the yard. He said before we walked in, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would be coming here so soon, my family and I hadn't had chance to pack."

"Well that's alright this house of yours looks big enough for all of us." My dad said to him, he smiled small but genuine.

He opened the stable doors and I looked at it. There were little cages and all were empty except one in the corner containing a beautiful brown horse and a equally beautiful girl.

"This is my daughter, Catherine," he said touching her gently. She had a long mane of straight jet black hair that didn't look brushed, only slightly wavy from the wind. Her body was skinny but contained power, you can tell by the way she held herself. Unlike her father she kept her scowl on us, she leaped on her horse and galloped away. Not looking if she cared if she were to hit us or not in this small confined place.

"So you don't care if my daughter were to stay here, your son and her both being teenagers?' He asked my father in the den.

"Oh no," replied my dad "my son is a gentlemen and I hope they can become friends."

He smiled at my dad like it was an inside joke and a little later we were showed our rooms

Mine was a small but a pleasant room where I saw a woman in her mid 50's making my bed.

She took my by surprise and I gasped, she rushed over to me and asked if I was alright.

"Fine," I said "Just caught me off guard."

She smiled and asked my name.

"William."

"William," she repeated "I'm Nancy the Heathciffs' maid."

I nodded again I wondered how they could afford a maid, then I thought that the woman had maybe grown accustom to the family and didn't work for much. She looked nice enough.

"So you've met the family?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Odd one it is." I told her, she laughed and said, "You don't know the half of it."

She was still smiling when she walked out the room and told me when dinner would be served shortly.

I fell asleep shortly after, and woke up feeling cold. I thought it strange. No window was open. But I blamed it on the fact I had no blanket. My dad told me it was time for dinner and I followed him into the dining room with the Mr. Heathcliff. The girl was there looking bored, when she saw us she tossed her head away.

The man let my dad have his ordinary seat at the head I sat on his left. And the girl and man sat on the opposite end.

The house keeper from before was a fairly good cook. The man and girl ate little and played around with it. Me and my father gobbled the food down, because we hadn't ate since the day before. Nancy watched over us, smiling at me and dad happy with her food.

There was little conversation and we left for the night pretty soon.

The night plays tricks. I know this. So I tried to not let the things I saw bother me.

But the howling of the wind wouldn't let me sleep, then I heard something scratch the windows.

I got up to see what it was, a tree branch I figured.

Then I saw it. The pale face of a woman, with eyes opened wide. "Let me in!" She screeched awfully, from fright I shielded my eyes and fell down.

After awhile I had enough guts to stand, and all that lay before me was the vast, stillness, and complete darkness of the moors.

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't take my eyes off the window, part of me wanted it never to return the other wanted to see it, for reassurance it was there and curiousity.

I saw the sun rise and I did too, making preperations or the first day of school.

I saw the maid come to make my bed, I wanted to tell her. I somehow thought she'd accept it. But I didn't.

The girl and me rode to school together that day in complete silence. Didn't even know she had a car, all I ever see her ride is that dumb horse.

The school was actually refreshing everyone was relaxed and not snobbish and the building wasn't threatening like my old school or the mansion my dad bought.

It was the first time I was introduced to the Yorkshire accent. Some people talked it so thick I could hardly make out what they were trying to say. That girl Catherine didn't let it in her speech, even though she lived there, like she was too smart for it and her father when saying some words let it creep out.

I, with an actually helpful kid, found my homeroom class. It was small room, the desks piled closely, the teacher was smiling behind her oak desk with her name "Ms. Charlette" written in currsive on the old blackboard, she had decorated the room with educational, cheesy posters. I never saw a happy looking teacher before, let alone in _high school_. That was refreshing also.

I sat next to the helpful kid from before. He had fair hair and skin. He introduced himself as Lenny, short for Lennard. Like I had to be told that. I said, "Hi" back then looked around the room.

All the kids were laughing, catching up waiting for the bell. I noticed that girl sat a few seats over.

"What do ya know 'bout her?" I asked discreetly gesturing.

"Cat," makes scense, Catherine to Cat, "What d'ya wanna know?"

Just then a boy entered the room. I didn't know because I was looking there, I knew because everyone shut up and then I looked around to see what was going on. I knew it was him they were all looking at because he looked like the popular boy at school; in a Letterman's jacket, handsome, muscular with thick brown curly hair and tall. I guess he was the quarterback the way he recieved attention with a big grin and his eyes sparkling and the way the girls looked anxious to get to know him and the guys staring trying to imitate him. Also a good size group of jocks behind him, symbolic of his leadership role.

Him and the others walked over to a group of boys in back also wearing the same letterman's jackets. Their jackets all had black sleaves and black _**Stallions **_under it was large black horse, the rest was white. They greeted eachother with weird handshakes and chest bumps. Then girls followed.

Strangely he didn't sit in back with the rest he choose a seat ahead of Cat, odd how nobody sat there already like it was reserved for him. He placed his jacket on the back of the seat and his book bag to the left. All while facing her and then looked at her directly, and she did the same. Even more strange, he put his hands down on the sides of her desk and leaned in closer to her, she first stared at his hands then his face spitefully.

"Ya have a good break?" I heard him ask in a Yorkshire accent, not at all covered up, she uttered something I didn't hear over the bell and probably wouldn't care to repeat (from the look on her face), he frowned and took one last glace then sat.

The lady although patient at the beginning, got rougher and rougher as the class wore on. Starting at taking attendance the boy raised his hand instead of saying "Here," she was about to freak, I won't even mention when a kid said "Yeah." And by the start of class she was out for blood.

Some teachers like to pick on clowns or trouble makers, others like to pick on jocks. I think this is because the were probably in band or something and got picked on by them (I think Ms. Charlette was probably in Drama class) now they want revenge, and in the classroom, jocks make easy pickings.

She started with the big one, "Heath?" She aked he was picking his nails and looked up. "Wanda," he said in the same tone, the class snickered. She tilted her head and thought of a good one.

"Tell me the pros of the industrial revolution."  
"My pleasure," he said "Before we were simple, it modernized us and led us into the 21st century making our lives easier and more pleasurable."

The class smiled satisfied with their leader's response to her question.

"Very good does anybody have any response to-"

Then, Cat said, "What about the ramafacations, people grew poorer and poorer, while the rich got richer and richer. The terrible factories they had to works in with little or no rights, for very little pay. They were better off before."

The class "Ohhhed". And Heath looked ready for the challenge, "People's lives are better now because of it, they're not ignorant anymore, they're smarter, they live longer and live comfortable, healthy lives."

In less then 5 minutes flat we had a civil war one side (jocks and preps) taking his side and on the other side taking her's (everybody else). I'm pretty sure I never saw anything like it in my life; people going nuts about history, at least in high-school.

The teacher finaly managed to calm it down and ordered them both to the principal's office.

The two huffed and slung their things over their shoulder's. Catherine making the loudest complaints, "Try to make a class interesting," and slammed the door shut. :**End Of Chapter 1!**

**A/N**: The next parts get way more in depth and interesting. Yes I kept the area pretty much the same as the original because it actually hasn't changed much since then. Stay on the look out! And review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **KK. I didn't get any reviews but I really wasn't expecting any because it's not that popular of a category but anyway here's chapter 2.

**Chapter 2 Starts **(_Drums go duh, duh, duhhh_): There was something strange about this school early on. Heath was the popular guy, that didn't take me by surprise, I thought it would be some cute girl, head cheerleader that was the popular girl.

But not here.

Who was?

Cat. They stared at Heath and moved out of his way when walking, they did the same thing to Cat. The only difference was the way they handled it, Heath would smile and converse with all the fans while Cat put her head down muttering to herself about the sheep. When they were in the same room or close by the intensity tripled people stared and gossiped at each-other.

The next time I saw them together was in gym class I sat in the bleachers not having clothes to change into or a locker yet anyway.

She talked with her emo friend a girl with brown eyes and hair. She was plain and Cat looked more beautiful and exotic next to her. Heath hung around his friends and a girl hung allover him, blue eyes the color of pool water and platinum blond hair she was long, very thin.

They were dressed in black sweats and white tees the school's colors. The gym teacher ordered it, to get your full points. I'd need to bring that tomorrow the gym teacher, a large middle aged women ordered them into their squads and gave them instructions for what they be doing today.

Dodge-ball. Some people groaned, others laughed or smiled, most seemed indifferent, it was the last period of the day and nothing mattered but the bell. She separated them with one side of left of the room on one team and the other on right.

She placed the balls in the center, one by one and when she was done she walked back she put her arm up, some people got in running positions, then blew the whistle. And all hell went loose.

Some people stayed back, good choice the people who ran but were too slow got hit first. And that got a third of the class out. Some people ignored the ball and concentrated on not getting hit, others collected them and tried to hit everyone.

I watched Cat's friend go, she laughed and waved bye to her friend who was to busy trying to get the guy who got her friend out to notice.

Cat's team had her and three other guys left on the court. Heath had six and that girl still clinging to him, maybe she was frightened. Heath didn't seem to look at the that girl although I noticed he kept his eyes steady on Cat.

I saw Cat catch the ball and smile as she watched the guy that threw it go. Then she looked on the court for her next victim. She eyed Heath, he saw it and grinned, she took three big steps forward and boom. It hadn't hit her but the girl next to him and so hard she fell back on impact. I, even how far away I was, could hear the it and see the dark blood come spurting out. She wailed and Heath took a look at Cat and smiled. Her friend came to her and whispered, something, Cat shrugged and kept on smiling. The girl had friends surrounding her. Everyone forgot about the game.

Heath escorted her to the nurse somehow by his facial expression I could tell he didn't want to. But the girl leaned on him even more, like she was about to die I wondered if anything was broken.

I went to where her car that was parked, alittle bit later she met me. She did not say a word as she buckled her seat belt and turned the engine on, she looked cool as a cucumber. Like she didn't know she did anything wrong.

I saw the maid in the kitchen cooking. I took the apple and ate it. Trying to appear casual.

"So today at school, people sure paid a lot of interest to Cat."

"She's an interesting girl."

"And this boy named Heath."

"It's my understanding he' on the football team and people here sure love that."

I continued, "The most interesting part is, they put the most interest in when they're together."

She paused, "I know your keeping something and I know its killing you."

"OK. They're not normal."

I blinked, "I mean their family, they're, they're _unusual. _They're, something_ else_. Here I'll tell you all I know. Long ago they're was a family called the Earnshaws they owned Whithering Heights, not far from here, one day the man brought home a foriegh lad called Heathcliff. His other son hated the child for taking his father's affection. But the girl Catherine and him, loved like... nothing else. One day while spying on the family below, the Lintons, she's hurt by a dog and they take her in till she heals. The boy Edgar Linton, proposes to her and she accepts."

"I thought she loved Heathcliff?" I ask.

"Well Catherine was attracted to his money and prestige. And Heathcliff had nothing to give her, after Mr. Earnshaw's death he is treated like a servant by Catherine's brother who's married and has a son Hareton."

I nodded. "Heathcliff runs away because he thinks she doesn't love him, after he returned with wealth and is attractive he wanted revenge. Catherine after being sick for sometime (people say from her own will) dies in childbirth, but had a daughter, Cathy. Heathcliff gets worse and worse after she is dead he is hated by everyone, 'cept one who loves him besides, one of the victims of his abuses, Hareton Earnshaw the son of Catherine's brother, for after his father's death (from Heathcliff's own hand) he is given no education and is treated like a young Heathcliff, doing slave labor. While the girl Cathy grows up in Thrushcross beautiful, ignorant of what has happened and what is at Whithering Heights until meeting Heathcliff's sick son Linton, (by Heathcliff and Linton's sister marriage) who Heathciff forces Cathy into marriage with. After Linton dies Heathcliff owns both Whithering Heights and Thrushcross. All this time Heathcliff never got over Catherine, he's haunted by her ghost, which he's thank-full of 'cause he gets to see her. That drives him to death. Then the Cathy and Hareton realize they love one another, she gives him an education and he begins to act like a gentlemen. They plan to marry."

"But aren't they cousins?"

She shrugged, "It was a different time and like now there weren't many people to choose from around here."

"I know there must be more." I said.

"You're absolutely right," she said "Did you ever see a womanly ghost appear on the moor?"

I swallowed. Well I hadn't actually see here on the moor, she was at my window, "No."

"Well then, you're lucky the townspeople still swear that they have seen Catherine's ghost roaming the moors, sometimes alone sometimes together, you know who with?"

"No."

"Take a guess."

"Heathcliff?"

"Yes." She replied.

"That's a _nice _story but how does it effect Heath and Cat?" As I said their names I remembered they were exact names to the people in her tale.

"Don't you see-" But she was cut off by Cat.

"Those people roaming the moors are direct descendants of me and Heath." She said matter of factly like she wanted to creep me out. I wondered how long she been here. "You see me and him are like celebrities, they've all heard the stories and seen our families heartache, descendant after descendant. They are waiting for us to be in an all consuming love affair. Like dear ole grandaddy."

"But they've been quarelling since birth." Nancy said.

"Can't stand the dumb jock." Cat added picking up a piece of fruit.

"Yes," said the maid slowly looking apprehensively at Cat.

I thought hard because I wanted to know more, "But when Heath and his son died, how did his blood line continue?"

"Good question. A woman came to town with her son, the bastard of Heathcliff, made when Heathcliff ran away."

"Don't put it so nicely." Said Cat sarcastically and I knew she did not like to hear "bastard" to describe her relative.

"Well he was," she said, "he ruined Cathy's and Hearton's life by having an affair with Cathy, then her daughter's by having relations with her, he ruined Hareton's business, also."

"Yeah we know, but don't forget he ruined his own son by Cathy, after he heard he was his son he sank into deprivation. _**Now**__ lets go on about how much more the sick bastards in my family have ruined this damned place!"_

"I wasn't meaning to upset you Cat." But she had already left.

"It's hard for her to hear she knows all too well of what they done. She's proud of their prestige but ashamed of he bad things they've done."

"Has the names Heathcliff and Catherine been passed down since then?"

She answered, "Yes. Heath is an Earnshaw though his last name is different. His mother, after his father skipped town, gave him her maiden name and further more named him after Heathcliff because he was a big enemy of their family. Cat got the name simply because Heathcliff loved that woman."

"And everybody is waiting for them to hook up?"

She laughed softly, "Well I wouldn't put it like that, but I guess you could."

"But they've never gotten along?"

"No, Cat made sure of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Its just, I'd see Heath reaching out to her and she would say something hateful."

"Yeah, I saw it in school."

I told her everything; from homeroom to gym.

"That is so like her. She is a trouble-maker, always has been, living up to her name. I wonder why she didn't hurt him though."

"I think she's jealous and maybe she doesn't hate him as much as she thinks."

She looked at me, "You wanna hear another story about them?"

I nodded and she started. "For fun they'd roam the moors as kids. They knew who each-other was from day one. Every-time she ran into him she'd throw a fit to me."

"Her father would say, 'What upsets you so much, is he not a handsome lad?' She'd give him funny look and say squarely, ''He's the most horrible thing I have ever seen.' And he'd laugh."

"Well one day she came up with an ingenious plan to divide the moor so they'd never run into each-other she brought two fierce dogs of her's (both died 4 years ago) and her horse, Spirit with her as a back up. But was disappointed when he charmed the animals, he's always had a way with them.

'That side of the tree is your's, this is mine.'

'Well fine, I was going to Whithering Heights today and it's this way anyway.

She grasped his arm then let go quickly. 'Its still here?'

'Yes and I was going today.'

'Well I changed my mind this is your side and this is mine.'

'You can't do that, anyway do you want to go by yourself? You don't know the way and you could get lost, it's a long way.' 'OK, I guess you can come with us but only this once.' She said to him.

They rode, she told me about how he made fun of her horse by calling it a 'bony lass'.

'Shut up before I get it to kick you!'

'Won't do much good.' He said laughing and examining its legs. Finally they arrived, Heath walked in while Cat hesitated.

'Are you coming?

'Yeah... just getting down.'

'Here, I'll tie it to there.' He said putting a rope connected to the horse on a skinny tree. 'Wait for me.' He said. For the first time she hadn't run away, she hadn't even dared to move. 'Follow me.' He ordered and she actually obeyed once again.

It was dank and dark it looked ready to break apart anytime which I guess was part of the reason she was so frightened. 'Don't climb up the stairs we have to test it to see if it well hold.'

'You've never been up before?'

'No I only looked at it from outside,' he said with a smile, 'I waited to go in with you.' He threw a large stone at the second story. 'C'mon, it's fine.'

'We weigh a lot more then that.'

'Believe me seeing it could hold up _that_was a good sigh.' He told her. They followed the stairs up. 'You go this way, I'll go that way.' He said and she nodded. The room had plenty of cobwebs only a mattress was left behind with drapes. She went to the window and checked out it, you could see the moors stretch out for what seemed like forever, except the horizon which showed the moody sky with the sun setting. She stared on, she could hear Heath's shuffling in the other room and it gave her comfort something living was here also. Then she saw it. She described it to me as a womanly form but, strange from her clothes, her posture, I don't know, and then it suddenly faced her and stared right at her, that brought a chill up her body and choked her, the thing vanished.

And after she regained her voice she yelled at the top of her lungs, 'HEATHCLIFF!!!' He saw her, never looking this frightened before, I'm sure and said, 'What's wrong?' She fell into his arms and he had to hold her the rest of the walk home, when he brought her to me she was still locked in his arms. I could tell she was out of her mind frightened, never crying, I never seen her cry. I don't think they (the Heathcliffs) are able to. I asked him what happened. He said weakly, 'She saw her ghost.'

"I never believed it before but if it scared the daylights out of her so much for this much time and into the boy's she hated arms. It made me wonder. And the poor boy Heath was so concerned he stayed with her the _longest _time."

"'Don't leave.' She said to him every time he made a slight action. I'm sure this is the first time I ever saw her admit to needing another. She never complained like her father. But while was he reserved she was loud, a trait from her mother.

'I won't.' he said firmly, grasping her hand.

'Catherine,' I said referring to her first name to make sure she knew I was serious. 'He must go home, his mother will be expecting him and he'll get in trouble if he's not home soon.'

'I don't care.' She said seriously I was thrown back at her uncariness for him and her selfishness.

'She was just using him.' I thought.

'I don't either, mom doesn't care at what time I arrive.' He was much too fond of her. I thought also.

Just then the door flung open and I told Mr. Heathcliff the whole event he shook his head. "Are you OK girl?" He questioned her. She nodded weakly, she never wanted to upset him.

"'Go home boy.' He said with finality. The boy took a look at her and she nodded now that her father was here.

"That's the only time they got along?"

"I'm not here all of the time but for the most part yes. But whenever there around eachother it's like... _there's electricity in the air."_

"I know what you mean."

"Remember this," she said pointing "they are much alike, same **heat**."

**A/N:** Please Review!!!! Then I Will Update Quickly!!!!


End file.
